1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of metrology, and more particularly, to metrology of device patterns.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As device production processes advance, metrology copes with smaller device details which limit significantly the available overlay budget. Hence new types of targets, new measurement algorithms and new process correction algorithms are required.